


Left Behind

by Canon_Is_Relative



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), the lord of the rings
Genre: F/M, Incest, Wordcount: 200, non-graphic incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day before her wedding to Faramir, Eomer finds his sister in the stable. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/975564">Survivors</a></p><p>200 words. Prompt: Second Fiddle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

He finds her in the stables, speaking quietly to Firefoot. This was her custom, to whisper words of strength and courage to the horse that would carry him away. But it is no battle they face on the morn, and this time it is she who will be leaving, he who will be left.

“Sister,” he calls, and for the first time in their lives she falters, hesitates before she turns. The fear in her eyes belies her smile and he knows then that he is lost. He is no longer her first, her only. His hands form fists at his side. He does not intend to beg. “You will go through with this marriage?”

So small and slight before him, his sister, the fire at the center of his world. Her words burn when he thought there was nothing left in the world that could pain him. “I love him.” 

With a roar, he slams his fist into the nearest wall. Wood splinters and skin splits. Her hands on his hands, lips on his lips, her touch soothes where her words wound. He breathes in the scent of her, once more to last a lifetime, and lets her go. 


End file.
